zodiac_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Archer of the Moon
Warrior of the Moon Sign Greek Zodiac Name: Camellia Nokes Civilian Alias: Archer of the Moon Age: 18 Race: Caucasian-Japanese decent Current occupation: Pokemon Coordinator Current place of work:?? Eyes: Blue Hair: Red Height: ? Weight: ?? Chinese Zodiac: ?? Greek Zodiac: ?? Canadian Zodiac: ?? Personal History Roger's wife Moon Sign Warrior's weapons The Sister Zodiac of the Greek Zodiac is powered by the twin sister of Apollo, Diana the Goddess of the hunt and moon. This Zodiac awakened when the current Greek Zodiac warrior took a bride during an adventure in Pokemon universe. One day Camillia found herself in need of strength to protect her husband and growing family. Unlike her husband's armored form instead of summoning weapons she fires arrows powered by 12 legendary Pokemon. In turn she can summon the Legendaries or fuse them with what she sees fit. Pisces=1. Pisces Eon Duo: Latios and Latios |-|Aries=2. Aries Cobalion |-|Taurus=3. Taurus Terrakion |-|Gemini=4. Gemini Cresselia and Darkrai 488Cresselia.png 491Darkrai.png |-|Cancer=5. Cancer Dialga and Palkia |-|Leo=6. Leo Solgaleo Solgaleo.png 600px-Solgaleo-RadiantSunPhase.png |-|Virgo=7. Virgo Meleotta, Diance, and Magearna Meleotta-648-Pokemon.jpg xH90qJL.jpg Magiana-3.png Magearna-Compact.png |-|Libra=8. Libra Kyurem and Zygarde KyuremAll.png ee9146c449856025dbdf7d6f0a5dc8f1.jpg |-|Scorpio=9. Scorpius Giratina |-|Sagittarius=10. Sagittarius Genesect . |-|Capricorn=11. Capricornus Volcanion |-|Aquarius=12. Aquarius Keldeo |-|Ophiuchus=13. Ophiuchus When this is accessed the chosen warrior's body is consumed by light of the moon that reforms into an exoskeleton that completely covers the flesh. Growing in height making about 8'11" standing clad in armor that resembled an Anthropomorphic Virizion. Like the other Zodiac warriors the chosen only occupies a small portion of this form the rest filled with streams of flame filling around them. As the cdhosen warrior's fail safe the true form of the Goddess Diana that will hunt all those deemed wicked. Unless the host is able to conquer this host will be struck down by Hera herself forcing the Native American Zodiac to be taken out of the picture. Make note the female Ophiuchus's main natural weapon is it's bow forged from a Serperior that fires two kinds of arrows. First are arrows made of light and second are arrows tipped with pokeballs. Depending on which sign she touches prior to firing these arrows will release a pokemon who will be strengthen by the powers of a legendary pokemon. 487px-497Serperior.png|Standard form Snake_Bow.png|Bow Mode Serpant bow d8d16bf8d7654012fcc620067a4f3a8a.jpg 600px-Lunala.png 600px-Lunala-FullMoonPhase.png Lunala arrow head Nephilim Power Omnilingualism: She can speak, write, understand and communicate in any language, including computer codes, languages they have never been heard before, sign language (even lip-reading), illegible words, and backwards speech and writing with little or no training. The user may even communicate with non-human animals or read body language. This was a blessing given to her by Arceus at the time of her assenssion into a Nephilim HeartfeltGleefulArcticduck-size_restricted.gif 60142053_320955611933340_1415933677999708977_n.jpg 6ecd151336e16a6178ba756a2cc33d7d.png Key notes: 1. Only the Camellia and the champions of the 12 spirits of it's Zodiac can go in and out of the doors he summons. The only exception to this rule is rping asking special permission through Hera or God and it must be a full heart felt sincere performance. 2. Camilia would be able to access energies spawned by light opposite of the Sun sign Greek Zodiac, the moon. With the tongues Diana she will have an ability to directly communicate with her pokemon and hear what they are thinking. 3. Only the Camilia can use the weapons created by the transformed state of the 12 spirits, anyone attempting to touch them will end up being unable to unless trying to do disarm them. If a weapon is removed from the warrior's hands from klutziness or being disarmed it will return to being a spirit. Category:Warriors Category:Lunar powered Category:Female Category:Greek Category:Nephilim